thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Altina
Altina is an elf that joins forces with Kai and Simon during the assault on the Withered Mountain fortress. She's captured and turned into a sex slave, her mind was broken and her values reduced to cumsluttery. Whether she returns to some semblance of normalcy or even whether she is rescued is up to the player. Story Altina was an ingenuous urban elf, obsessed with the Chosen and with her head in the clouds. After the disastrous assault on Withered Mountain in the prologue, her life and opinions radically changed. Constantly raped by the orcs of the fortress, her mind finally shattered, leaving a husk of her former self addicted to sex and considering her entire race, herself especially, as nothing but sex slaves or sex slaves in the makingWhen found, she says to Simon: Especially elves! We're all just worthless breeding sluts, made to be pumped full of cum!. Her life may change again if Simon rescues her, while gathering forces for the Doom King plot in early chapter 2. Simon's decision to either fuck her in the fortress or wait until returning with her back to camp would shape her personality from then on. If Simon rescues her but never fucks her, Altina will decide he was only being a good person and does not really care for her. She then leaves the party permanently in Aka's route, choosing to stay with the slum elves of Ari-Yhilina and dedicate her magic to helping them. Simon also has the option of not rescuing her, or even of not returning to Withered Mountain in chapter 2. In this case, Altina does not appear in the story again. Personality Her personality after being taken from Withered Mountain is very dependent on Simon's decision. If Simon had sex with her within the fortress it would result in a sexually oriented mentality rivaling Qum D'umpe's. Altina would have little to no individuality, being a servant whose greatest pleasure is to be ravished and ordered around. She has no interest in making any decisions for herself and is absolutely submissive, being lower than even Trin in the harem's unofficial totem pole. In this case we learn in Aka's route that her main goal is to be a breeder. If Simon decides to instead wait, Altina will somewhat return to her original personality, bitter and angry at herself for quickly falling in love with the Chosen and not being prepared for the dangers ahead. She later gains some self-worth and confidence but is noted to have a lingering dependency on Simon and her fellow harem-mates, and tends to roleplay a "breeder" in sex scenes. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Shining Sceptre.Has no gear for plot reasons in her optional return in chapter 2. * Mage weapons Off-hand: None. * Magical paraphernalia * Sexual tools for sexual creatures Headgear: None. * Not just pointy hats * Sexy stuff for above the shoulders Bodygear: Shining Robes. * Robes * Sexy (under)wear Accessory: None. * Common accessories Tactics Altina is specially suited to fight against large number of enemies, due to her AoEArea of Effect. A full explanation can be found here. spells. Although it could be attractive to employ her against all the enemies, in fights with one or two enemies, it is probably better to use Aka (she too has a Poison attack) or Robin for her elemental Lances and status cure. Since she can use both succubus and mage equipment it's far easier for her to build up her magic attack to the point where she can do the same damage that Robin does with Lances by using basic spells for the lower cost (at least against enemies with low Magical Defense), but be careful if you go overboard increasing her Magical Attack in detriment of her Defense and Magical Defense because she is quite frail. Since Altina's AoE spells are quite mana expensive, Yarra with her Sexual Mana ability works well with her. Thormented's point of view: Altina is kinda hard to use. As of version 0.15.2, there's very little to use her unless you're forced to because on equal levels, Robin outshines her in every metric that matters. She has AoE magic spells but there's not a large number of enemy groups that have one weakness. Also you can only use her on less offensively minded groups because she's so frail that if her spells don't oneshot, or an AoE stun doesn't land, she's likely to die from trying to survive. Conversely, Robin still shines in that situation by singling out a single source of damage out of multiple at least. In addition, her AoE spells are expensive and significantly weaker than her basic spells. Poison is sort of a decent tradeoff but again, limited application considering it's horrendous damage output. Not to mention Aka can also apply Poison and is useful for general debuffing. More equipment choices drags her up to the point of useability but this matters primarily for healing spells, in my practical run of Aka's chapter, Altina had a whopping 160 MAG compared to 110 or so from Robin and the lances were doing approximately equal damage to her tier 1 spells. Yes they are cheaper but what's the point of spreading out a bit of damage over multiple enemies? :( Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Based on your choices Altina has different paths. If you decide to fuck her in the Withered Mountain fortress, she will have a very sex-oriented psychological profile. If you choose to wait to talk with her at the camp, she will be a more rational person (but sadder in the short term). If you don't fuck her before Simon separates from the party, she leaves permanently to live in the Ari-Yhilina elf ghetto. And of course you can leave her at Withered Mountain where you'll never see her again. Cockwhore Base value: 20. * IF Altina's in the party: dominating Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR dominating Varia after saving Varia from rape, OR reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR reshaping Varia after saving Varia from rape. * getting the Trin x Altina sex scene in Aka's route (requires 70 combined affection) * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. * Unmissable from Reunion Orgy. * having Trin + Altina threesome at Janine's retreat (requires having gotten affection-gated Trin x Altina scene in Aka's route and left the retreat once). * voting NO to war with the Incubus King, OR voting YES. * promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting YES, OR promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting NO. * War Vaults opened. * Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if Battle of Yhilin "victory was crushing", OR "sound victory". * successfully questioning Mother's Guard in Twisted Glen. * Unmissable fucking Lynine. * Unmissable fucking Orilise. * funding elven region improvement petition in chapter three, OR funding in chapter four. * examining Doom King statue in Ari-Yhilina Square (if built). * speaking to west door guard in Royal Palace of Zirantia the first time, IF Simon is in party. * Altina-Riala conversation at HQ. * arranging meeting between Bertricia and succubus nuns in Helvanna. (Requires a certain level of Chalice States development.) * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * if when securing permission from the Aramite mage guild, the representative says "You did far better than I expected influencing people" or "You did better than I expected influencing people". * Orilise x Altina sex scene IF Orilise affection is at least 90, OR otherwise. * commissioning her custom off-hand wand. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi form new religion, OR if succubi are accepted. * conversation in Tower Crossroads after Erosian Pass before demon attacks. Unmissable in Divine Claw Base when teaching Wynn Poison. * if during final negotiations in Return to Stineford, Annah says "We shall see if any succubi have somehow not been tainted by sin", OR "We shall see if the succubi can cooperate instead of skulking in the shadows." Maximum legit value: 100 (+28 leeway). Saner Base value: 5. * talking to her in camp then leaving and returning to talk to her again. * IF Altina's in the party: dominating Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR dominating Varia after saving Varia from rape, OR reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR reshaping Varia after saving Varia from rape. (In the former case, it may be best to recruit Varia first, or be sure to set Altina on the cockwhore path beforehand.) * talking to her in the royal baths during Aka's route. * getting the Trin x Altina sex scene in Aka's route (requires 70 combined affection) * talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. * Unmissable from Reunion Orgy. * having Trin + Altina threesome at Janine's retreat (requires having gotten affection-gated Trin x Altina scene in Aka's route and left the retreat once). * voting NO to war with the Incubus King, OR voting YES. * promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting YES, OR promising Darghelon to vote YES on Unpeople then voting NO. * War Vaults opened. * Unmissable from chapter 3 start. * if on Battle of Yhilin collateral damage "I hesitate to say I rejoice", OR "though many were spared", OR "all these bodies weigh on my conscience", OR "I fear many civilians were killed", OR "I shudder to think of all the lives". * Altina-Bertricia conversation in Ivala's Glade. * successfully questioning Mother's Guard in Twisted Glen. * Unmissable fucking Lynine and Orilise together. * funding elven region improvement petition in chapter three, OR funding in chapter four. * speaking to west door guard in Royal Palace of Zirantia the first time, IF Simon is in party. * Unmissable Yuanon confrontation outside plaza slums bar. * Altina-Riala conversation at HQ. * arranging meeting between Bertricia and succubus nuns in Helvanna. (Requires a certain level of Chalice States development.) * reaching the Incubus King Pin chest without leaving the Ancient Ruin. * if when securing permission from the Aramite mage guild, the representative says "You did far better than I expected influencing people" or "You did better than I expected influencing people". * Orilise x Altina sex scene IF Orilise affection is at least 90, OR otherwise. * commissioning her custom off-hand wand. * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted, OR -5 if Church diverges. * conversation in Tower Crossroads after Erosian Pass before demon attacks. Unmissable in Divine Claw Base when teaching Wynn Poison. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. * if during final negotiations in Return to Stineford, Annah says "We shall see if any succubi have somehow not been tainted by sin", OR "We shall see if the succubi can cooperate instead of skulking in the shadows" or "I don't like it, but I don't have a choice." Maximum legit value: 100 (+44 leeway). Affection titles Cockwhore * 0 Brainwashed Elven Slut * 33 Insatiable Elven Slut * 66 Personal Elven Slut * 100 Devoted Elven Breeder Saner * 0 Brainwashed Elven Slut * 33 Uncertain Elven Slut * 66 Elven Girl * 100 Restored Elven Mage Special notes * First optional harem member. * Your choices shape her personality. * She will leave the party permanently if Simon never inducted her into the harem before the fights against the orc horde in Ari-Yhilina. Scenes Some scenes have minor differences depending on her personality. * Altina First Early - Take her immediately in the fort. Gives cockwhore personality. * Altina First Later - Talk to Altina in the camp or dark ruin, then leave and return to her. Gives saner personality. * Trin x Altina - Altina's longing for Simon, and Trin decides to help her... whether she wants it or not. During Aka's route, the second time you sleep in the bed in the palace tunnels. Requires a combined affection of 70. * Trin + Altina - Trin uses her multiplicative powers on Altina and herself to surprise Simon. Requires to have had the '''Trin x Altina' sex scene. Talk to Trin after you have left once and returned to Janine's retreat during the reunion.'' * Orilise x Altina '- Orilise sexily transfers some of Simon's energy to Altina. ''Unmissable if you saved Altina. On demand: * '''Blowjob - At 50 affection and above. * Seated - At 75 affection and above. * Stand Behind - At 100 affection. References Category:Harem members Category:Characters Category:Party members Category:Elves